


Kакой-нибудь океан

by yika



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yika/pseuds/yika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они будут ехать до тех пор, пока не упрутся в какой-нибудь океан, а потом развернутся и поедут в другую сторону.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kакой-нибудь океан

Темнеет в этих краях поздно. И медленно. Поздно, медленно и чертовски коварно: вчера, когда они едва-едва миновали границу Юты, он сбросил скорость и чуть было не остановился, приняв высокий придорожный кактус за голосующего на обочине человека. Простительная ошибка, учитывая, как верхушка этой двухметровой хреновины была похожа на шапку торчащих во все стороны дредов, а криво растущая ветка — на оттопыренную руку, но Стэн все равно никак не мог перестать над ним ржать. Сложился пополам минут на пятнадцать, не меньше, и в конце концов довел себя до икоты. Кайл не без удовольствия вылил ему на голову остатки минералки из пластиковой бутылки.

Тогда гиений хохот Стэна смутил и разозлил его. Теперь он был бы ему рад — уж лучше пусть ржет и дурачится, чем совсем не проявляет признаков бодрствованья. Без Стэна из компании у него лишь лента дороги, редкие дорожные указатели и огромное солнце, что клонится к красным скалам далеко на горизонте.

Воздух подрагивает над раскаленным асфальтом. Он уже прослушал все записи Фредди Меркьюри и Клептона, которые у них с собой, а Марш до сих пор спит, сунув под щеку его скомканную футболку.

— Стэн, — на пробу зовет Кайл.

Нет ответа. Еще бы. Кайл бы тоже не отказался завалиться спать после того плотного обеда, что отвалили им в закусочной, где они останавливались три с половиной часа назад, чтобы заправить джип и заправиться самим. Но делать нечего — с «камень, ножницы, бумага» не поспоришь, и до тех пор, как начнет по-настоящему темнеть и придет время устраиваться на ночлег, его черед вести машину.

Диск заедает на «Человеке, который продал мир». Кайл чертыхается и остервенело жмет то на плэй, то на стоп. Ему нравится эта песня. В исполнении «Нирваны» гораздо больше, чем в оригинальном, но посреди безбрежной пустыни инопланетный голос Боуи кажется как нельзя более к месту.

Встроенный проигрыватель барахлит и упрямится. Наверное, напрочь забит песочной пылью — и неудивительно, учитывая, сколько ее вокруг. Кайл от души бьет по проигрывателю кулаком и тут же ойкает.

Стэн на соседнем сидении морщит нос, ворочается и трет глаза кулаком, словно ребенок.

— Ссоритесь? — спрашивает он.

Голос у него сонный и хриплый. Барахлит, как автомобильный мотор после особенно холодной январской ночи вне гаража. Кайл на полном серьезе считает, что на свете нет звука сексуальнее, чем сонный голос Стэнли Марша. Нет, никогда не было и никогда не будет.

— Ага. Этот мудак сказал, что мое место — среди участников телевизионной передачи «А ну глянь, какой придурок».

— Неблагодарная железяка. — Стэн стучит по проигрывателю пластиковым термосом из-под кофе. — Где это мы?

— У черта на куличках. Завтра, наверное, доберемся до Невады.

— Почему ты меня не разбудил?

— Не знаю. Я хотел. Но ты так прикольно спал, что мне не хватило духу.

Стэн смотрит на него с любопытством.

— Клевые очки, Брофловски.

Еще бы. Конечно, клевые, учитывая тот факт, что принадлежат они Кенни. Тот, конечно, не купил их — стибрил где-нибудь, а может, получил у одного из их общих знакомых в обмен на косяк. Однако красоты от этого у них не убавилось. Кайлу они идут, и он это знает.

Еще он знает, что ему идет расстегнутая до середины груди белая рубашка и когда ветер вот так треплет его волосы.

Стэн смотрит на него из-под отросшей за лето черной челки. Взгляд у него мутный со сна, какой-то расфокусированный. Кайл обожает этот взгляд и эту довольную улыбку. Он бы с удовольствием сцеловал их с лица Стэна, если бы не...

Додумать не получается. Его взгляд падает ниже, и он вдруг видит, что у Стэна стоит. От такого откровения потом прошибает мгновенно.

Он смотрит. Глаз оторвать не может. Крепче сжимает руки на руле и быстро облизывает губы. А Стэн с подлой ухмылкой смотрит на то, как он смотрит, и как будто невзначай накрывает бугор широкой загорелой ладонью.

— Картман снился? — невинно интересуется Кайл, изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы голос звучал как обычно.

— Мистер Гаррисон.

Кайл смеется, хотя горло, низ живота и кончики вцепившихся в руль пальцев сводит от возбуждения. Он честно пытается отвернуться и смотреть на дорогу, но ладонь Стэна, медленно поглаживающая вздыбленную ширинку, так и притягивает взгляд. Под языком скапливается слюна, и Кайл шумно сглатывает.

— Говнюк. Даже думать не смей.

— Поздно. — Стэн — дьявольское отродье во плоти — возится, удобнее устаиваясь на своем сидении, и выталкивает верхнюю пуговицу джинсов из петли. — Уже подумал.

— Я во что-нибудь врежусь!

— Не во что тут врезаться.

Удивительно, как даже после всех этих месяцев, что прошли с того знаменательного дня, в который он наконец собрал яйца в кулак, вытащил голову из задницы и поцеловал Стэна — прямо посреди шумной вечеринки, пока тот, пьяный в штангу, увлеченно втирал ему что-то про карбюраторы — он все еще заводится с пол-оборота. Кайл чувствует, как член встает толчками, натягивает нижнее белье и свободные брюки. Как будто они стремятся компенсировать долгие школьные годы, на протяжении которых сохли друг по другу, до смерти боясь признаться. Бешеный инстинктивный голод, помноженный на долгие годы бесплодных надежд и ожидания, и не думает притупляться.

Стэн не расстегивает джинсы до конца. Просто немного разводит ноги, запускает руку под приспущенный ремень и принимается лениво водить кулаком вверх-вниз. Сначала медленно, в темпе умирающей черепахи, потом все быстрее и быстрее. Кайлу ничего толком не видно, и от этого еще больше рвет крышу.

В паху у него горячо и твердо, во рту — сухо. В висках шумит. Ему стоит огромных усилий держать обе руки на руле и не прикасаться к себе, стоит огромных усилий не думать об этом. Но когда Стэн стонет — тихий, отчаянный звук, от которого в низ живота словно кипятку плеснули, — вся его выдержка летит к черту. Кайл отрывает одну руку от руля и сжимает каменный член сквозь ткань.

Стэн тут же хватает его за запястье:

— Нет. — Глаза у него бешеные, щеки горят. — Нет. Я сам.

А потом ныряет головой под руль, дрожащими пальцами оттягивает вниз его штаны и боксеры и смыкает губы на обнаженной головке.

Пустыня перед глазами Кайла на несколько мгновений выгорает из кирпично-красного до ослепительной белизны. Лента асфальта, стелящаяся под колеса джипа, бледнеет. Он отчаянно хватает ртом воздух, силясь протолкнуть его в легкие, но попробуй это сделать, когда твое сердце, похоже, увеличилось в размерах раз в десять и заняло всю грудную клетку.

Стэн Марш сосет его член. Стэн Марш сосет его член, пока Кайл гонит по скоростной трассе на скорости девяносто миль в час, а перед глазами у него белым-бело.

 

* * *

 

Стэн целует головку его члена так, будто она — верхушка мороженого, до которого ему наконец удалось дорваться. Так, как будто собирается признаваться ей в любви или делать предложение. Облизывает, посасывает, гладит ее губами. Кайл чувствует, что все до единого нервные окончания в его теле сосредоточились у Стэна под языком.

Взять его глубже Марш и не думает, зато помогает себе рукой. Крепко обхватывает его ствол влажными пальцами. Слюна стекает по костяшкам. Черноволосая макушка двигается вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз, чужой горячий язык трет его все быстрее и быстрее. Кайл, наверное, так и спустил бы, судорожно хватая ртом воздух и едва видя трассу перед собой, но та часть его сознания, что еще в состоянии воспринимать окружающий мир, подбрасывает ему любопытное наблюдение.

Вторая рука Стэна все еще у него в штанах. Стэн дрочит себе, пока член Кайла у него во рту, и — судя по коротким мягким стонам на одной ноте, которые он скорее ощущает, чем слышит, — получает от этого массу удовольствия.

Дальнейшее происходит по большей части без его участия. Тело действует само, забыв посоветоваться с мозгом. Раз — нога в старой стоптанной кеде давит на тормоз. Два — ходящая ходуном рука сама по себе выворачивает руль влево. Три — джип сходит с трассы, напоследок прочертив резиной по асфальту, и замирает на обочине в столбе рыжей пыли.

Стэн дергается было, пытается поднять голову, но Кайл не позволяет — вцепляется в его волосы, удерживая на месте. Одной рукой сжимает себя у самого основания, другой подталкивает голову Стэна, заставляя нырнуть глубже, принять его член в горло до самого конца, до тех пор, пока его губы не соприкоснутся с пальцами Кайла.

— Да, — вырывается у него, когда Стэн стонет и его горло рефлекторно сжимается вокруг головки. — Да, вот так, вот так... Ох, господи...

Кайла колотит, пока он вскидывает бедра навстречу Стэну, мелкими толчками вбивается в его рот, продолжая удерживать за волосы. Член пульсирует, объятый мокрой горячей теснотой. Он, наверное, не смог бы остановиться, даже если бы кто-нибудь приставил пистолет к его виску.

— А-а-ах, — выдыхает он, когда Стэн, крепко вцепившись свободной рукой в его бедро, не позволяет ему отстраниться, практически заставляет его спустить себе в рот. Оргазм прокатывается по телу, словно гром, накатывает откуда-то из глубины, перегружает все нервные окончания и на несколько секунд ослепляет его и оглушает.

Первое, что он делает, когда приходит в себя, — дергает Стэна вверх и целует так, будто от этого зависят судьбы человечества. Яростно вылизывает из его рта собственный привкус, пока стоны Стэна не превращаются в отчаянные всхлипы, а его серые боксеры не темнеют из-за расплывающегося по ним влажного пятна.

 

* * *

 

Солнце, ирреально большое в таком прозрачном воздухе, наконец целует плоские горы на горизонте.

Стэн и Кайл смотрят на него, сидя на капоте джипа, вкривь и вкось припаркованного на обочине. Опираются спинами о теплое лобовое стекло. Передают друг другу бутылку с газировкой. В багажнике машины лежит палатка, две скатки из одеял, спальные мешки. Фонарик, в желтом свете которого можно пускать по стенам палатки теневых животных. В багажнике машины лежит множество вещей, в том числе газовая горелка, спички и немного керосина. Они могут развести костер, если им того захочется.

Они не знают, куда направляются. «Будем ехать до тех пор, пока не упремся в какой-нибудь океан, а потом развернемся и поедем в другую сторону», — говорит Стэн. Но — Кайл уверен — впереди у них еще много дней в дороге.

Впереди — потрескавшиеся оранжевые пустыни Нью-Мексико. Хрустально чистые, зеркальные озера Мичигана. Страшные черные леса Пенсильвании и скалистые обрывы ветреного Мэна.

Впереди — конец лета, впереди — какой-нибудь океан.

Впереди еще много дней в дороге и...  
«И, — думает Кайл, — слава богу».


End file.
